


Joey Rogers

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: The Loft Kids [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chuck (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Future, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces from the life of Joseph Abraham Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joey Rogers

1\. 

“I cannot believe Zondra let you get away with it.”

Steve grins at his best friend. “She didn’t let me get away with anything. We agreed that if the Giants made it to the Superbowl I would get to pick the baby’s name, and if the Lions did, then she would.”

"The Lions have never made it to the Superbowl," Bucky says as he sips his coffee. "I read it on the internet." 

Steve’s grin widens and he lets his son stretch and wiggle in his arms. “Yep.” 

"You know, I forgot how devious you could be," Bucky tells him. 

Steve shrugs innocently. 

"So when are you and Zondra gonna get married?"

Steve freezes, eyes wide, one twitching slightly as his son does another wiggle and makes a baby noise like babies do.

Bucky laughs, not even trying to hold it back. “You forgot.”

"No I didn’t."

"You did."

"Of course I didn’t forget. I…I remembered. I did."

Bucky shakes his head. “You proposed, Zondra got pregnant and then you forgot to get married.”

Steve huffs.

"You better watch out. Those mean old nuns from Sunday school could come back and beat the shit out of you for living in sin and having a baby out of wedlock."

"You are not funny," Steve says, pointing a finger.

Bucky just smiles. “I’m a little funny. Aren’t I funny, Joe?”

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose as Bucky starts playing with Joey.


End file.
